Pink Champagne
by luna.ibelieveinmagic
Summary: Hay algunos momentos que te cambian la vida de repente, que sacuden los cimientos de tus creencias hasta poner tu existencia completamente al revés. Entre esas cosas, está encontrar al amor de tu vida... y también perderlo. (One-Shot DELENA) Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡San Valentín, Bite me!" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons!".


**"Pink Champagne"**

**Pairings:** _DAMON + ELENA _

**Disclaimer:** _los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen. pertenecen a la escritora LJ Smith y a la CW. _

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa del Reto de Apertura "¡San Valentín, Bite me!" del foro "The Vampire Diaries:_ _Dangerous Liaisons!"._

**NA: **_Bueno, no les puedo explicar lo que lloré escribiendo este one-shot. Espero que lo disfruten!  
>Está narrado en primera persona por Damon y las partes en cursiva son recuerdos.<br>Gracias por leer :) _

* * *

><p>Hay algunos momentos que te cambian la vida de repente, que sacuden los cimientos de tus creencias hasta poner tu existencia completamente al revés. Entre esas cosas, está encontrar al amor de tu vida... y también perderlo.<p>

Elena tenía un nombre para aquellos momentos pero, como muchas otras insignificancias de ella que tanto comienzo a extrañar, no recuerdo cuál era.

-Champagne rosado -comenta Stefan acercándose a mí con una copa en alto y una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro- El favorito de Elena...

-El favorito de Elena -repito con un suspiro y dejo mi copa chocar suavemente con la de mi hermano, en cristal tintinea y ambos tomamos un sorbo.

-¿Cómo lo llevas?

-Creo que me han preguntado eso unas mil veces en lo que va de la tarde...

-Sabes que a mí sí me interesa saberlo, hermano.

Y la verdad es que tiene razón. Sé que de todas las personas que acudieron, probablemente mi hermano sea uno de los pocos a los que realmente le interesa... así que le debo esa respuesta.

-Lo cierto es que no lo sé -suspiro dejando otra copa de champagne vacía en la bandeja de una joven asistente.

-Ric no lo lleva nada bien... -comenta mi hermano con una mueca de pena.

-Era nuestro mejor amigo, Stef... Elena era como su hermana.

-Lo sé, lo que no entiendo es cómo es posible que él no haya dejado de llorar desde que llegó aquí y tú apenas te hayas acercado al cajón. Me preocupas hermano...

-Sabes que no me gustan los funerales -me encojo de hombros y me alejo de allí a paso tranquilo.

Sé que Stefan quería decir algo más y sé que su preocupación es sincera pero simplemente no puedo soportar estar con él en este momento. A lo lejos, veo a Ric, vestido en un traje negro como casi todos. Está sentado en una silla de plástico blanca que acercó todo lo que pudo al ataúd, tiene la cabeza entre las manos y sus hombros tiemblan por el llanto. Es la viva imagen de un hombre destruido... pero entonces ¿qué soy yo?

_Viudo_ susurra cínicamente mi subconsciente y lo siento como una puñalada clavándose en mi corazón. Sonrío sin una pizca de alegría mientras tomo una nueva copa de champagne ¿la número cinco quizás? Observo el líquido rosado balancearse dentro de la copa de cristal y, sin poder evitarlo, recuerdo.

* * *

><p><em>-¡Viniste! –sonríó Stefan alegremente al verme entrar en la casa de nuestro padre- ¡Creí que iba a tener que pasar otra celebración de año nuevo sin mi hermano favorito! <em>

_-Soy tu único hermano, Stef –susurré desinteresadamente mientras nos damos un abrazo con palmadas en la espalda incluidas._

_-Eso no hace que dejes de ser mi favorito –repitió emocionado- Ven quiero que conozcas algunas personas. _

_-¿Socios de papá? Creo que ya estoy comenzando a replantearme esto de haber vuelto a casa para las fiestas… _

_-¡Vamos, Damon! Un nuevo año está a punto de empezar… Ven conmigo, hermano. _

_Durante un rato de lo más aburrido, Stefan me presentó a un desconocido tras otro, todos eran socios de papá y sus respectivas familias. Al parecer las costumbres no habían cambiado mucho en los tres años que pasé fuera, mi padre disfrutaba de celebrar este tipo de fiestas para ricos varias veces al año, su favorita era la de año nuevo, y al parecer Stefan estaba comenzando a desarrollar un entusiasmo parecido hacia esta fiesta… Lo que yo no sabía en ese entonces, era que aquella iba a ser la mejor noche de año nuevo de toda mi vida. _

_Estaba terriblemente aburrido escuchando la charla de negocios de mi padre y unos cuantos de sus socios, cuando ella apareció. Venía corriendo mientras miraba hacia atrás diciéndole algo a quién sabe quien cuando tropezó. _

_Todavía es un misterio para mí cómo hizo para terminar entre mis brazos, pero lo cierto es que en un momento estaba a punto de caerse al suelo por culpa de un tacón que se acababa de quebrar y al siguiente estaba entre mis brazos, con todo el contenido de su copa escurriéndose entre nosotros dejando una mancha rosa tanto en mi camisa blanca como en su impecable vestido del mismo color. _

_Cuando bajé la vista hacia ella me sentí como si acabara de despertar de un sueño demasiado largo, estaba descubriendo por primera vez el verdadero significado de la palabra belleza. Nuestros ojos se encontraron irremediablemente, los suyos eran de un exquisito color chocolate que brillaba como si toda la vía láctea se hubiera instalado allí por esa noche y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rosa. Por un momento simplemente nos miramos, ella aún pegada a mi pecho húmedo, yo todavía abrazándola para evitar una caída que ya nunca se llegaría a producir. _

_Entonces ella sonrió y de repente todo tuvo sentido. No sé si fue primero su risa o la mía, pero de repente los dos estábamos allí, al medio de toda esa gente, abrazados y riendo como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. _

_-Lo siento –sonrió mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior- Soy Elena Gilbert. _

_-Damon Salvatore –me presenté alegremente haciendo una reverencia teatral y besando el dorso de una de sus manos._

_Ella rió por aquella tontería y recuerdo haber pensado que a partir de ese día sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por escuchar ese sonido cada día por el resto de mi vida. _

* * *

><p>Parpadeo varias veces, intentando salir del recuerdo de aquella primera vez que la vi y el líquido dentro de mi copa vuelve a recordarme a ese momento. Más tarde esa misma noche, mientras hablábamos de todo y nada a la vez, ella me había contado que el champagne rosado era su bebida favorita y se había disculpado al menos diez veces por mi camisa… Parece que una eternidad de tiempo ha pasado desde que la conocí hasta ahora, una inmensa eternidad que a pesar de todo no es suficiente.<p>

-¿Damon?

La voz de Miranda me distrae completamente de mis pensamientos y volteo en su dirección. Sus ojos están hinchados y rojizos, es más que evidente que ha estado llorando mucho. Nos miramos por un momento sin decir nada, y ella prácticamente se derrama en mis brazos. Cuando nos abrazamos, cierro los ojos y escondo la cabeza en su cuello mientras ella acaricia mi cabello. Ambos lloramos, pero cuando nos separamos mantenemos un silencioso acuerdo mutuo de no lamentarnos en voz alta.

-¿Dónde están los gemelos? –pregunto aclarándome la garganta.

-Se quedaron en casa de Liz Forbes… Ambos están bien.

-Gracias… por todo.

-Debería ser yo quién te está dando las gracias a ti Damon –me sonríe sinceramente, aunque aún veo el dolor en sus ojos- La hiciste feliz, le diste la vida que siempre quiso… un hogar, una familia…

-¿Y de qué sirvió todo eso cuando decidió que… ya no quería luchar? –susurro intentando contener el nudo en la garganta.

-Elena te amaba, Damon. Los amaba a los tres… demasiado.

Cierro los ojos por un segundo, acariciando sus palabras en mi mente. Recuerdo su dulce rostro susurrando aquellas mismas palabras antes de dormir, cada mañana al despertar y en cada hora del día que pasábamos juntos. Habíamos vivido rápido y muy intensamente, pero habíamos sido felices, la mayor parte del tiempo. Si hay algo de lo que puedo estar seguro es de eso: nos amábamos…

* * *

><p><em>-¿No crees que esto es mucho, Damon? –dijo ella impresionada mientras subía al pequeño yate de mi padre.<em>

_-Nada es demasiado, Elena. Hoy es un día especial. _

_-Wow… -rió mirando la mesa en medio de la cubierta, donde yo la esperaba vestido con el mismo traje azul que usaba el día que nos conocimos- Una cena romántica en un barco bajo la luna llena… ¿Debería tener miedo, Salvatore? _

_-¿Miedo? Nunca._

_Ella sonrió y caminó rápidamente hasta mí enredando sus manos en mi cabello y apoyando su frente en la mía. _

_-Todo es perfecto –sonrió Elena haciendo que las puntas de nuestras narices se rosaran- Te quiero. _

_Y sin permitirme responderle me besó. Así como besaba ella, con cariño, suavemente, como si fuera la primera vez pero también como si fuera la última. Cada beso de sus labios era único, irrepetible, era como tocar un trozo de cielo con la punta de los dedos. _

_-Iba a esperar al postre… –comencé a decirle cuando separamos nuestros labios- Pero estoy demasiado nervioso y probablemente termine derramando todo el champagne. _

_-¿Tú nervioso? –rió. Y sus ojos brillaron, y el aire se llenó con sus carcajadas, y mi decisión se tornó aún más firme, tenía que ser mía para siempre. _

_-¿Sabes qué día es hoy?_

_-16 de febrero, te atrasaste con la cena del día de san Valentín –se burla sonriente aún encerrada en mis brazos. _

_-Esta noche –continué sin hacerle caso- Hace exactamente quinientas noches desde la mejor noche de mi vida… _

_-No te sigo… -murmuró ella confundida. _

_-Hoy hace quinientos días exactos desde que nos conocimos. _

_Y ahí estaba, esa expresión que quería ver en su rostro, la verdadera razón por la que quise hacer que ese día fuera especial. Elena sonrió, una sonrisa inmensa que parecía iluminar la oscuridad de la noche, y sus ojos se agrandaron y brillaron, y su mano acarició mi mejilla… y todo en el mundo estuvo bien. _

_-Hemos estado juntos por un año y casi cinco meses… _

_-Lo sé… -interrumpió sonriente, emocionada, ansiosa por escuchar el resto. _

_-¡No interrumpas! ¡Siempre interrumpes! _

_-Lo siento, lo siento, continúa –se rió ella, conteniendo las carcajadas. Hizo fuerza con todo su rostro para no reír, hasta que cerró los ojos intentando evitar la carcajada que abandonó inevitablemente sus labios. Y, de nuevo, los dos terminamos riendo juntos, abrazados, sin poder callar nuestras carcajadas. Era el mejor sonido del mundo. _

_-¿Listo? –le pregunté cuando las risas cesaron, sosteniendo su sonriente rostro con las manos- ¿Puedo continuar? –ella asintió- Bien, tenía todo un discurso preparado para este momento, tenía un plan: cena romántica, baile con música lenta y todo eso pero simplemente… no sirve. Las cosas normales no sirven contigo. _

_-¿Estás llamándome rara? –interrumpe de nuevo y yo niego con la cabeza. _

_-¿Lo ves? ¡Estoy intentando pedirte matrimonio y ni siquiera me dejas hablar! –suelto molesto y ella abre los ojos como platos. _

_-¡¿Tú qué?! _

_-Quiero que esto dure para toda mi vida, quiero reír contigo por el resto de mi existencia, quiero despertar contigo y discutir, y quiero que me interrumpas y derrames champagne en mi ropa… quiero todo. Quiero que seas mi esposa, Elena Gilbert. _

_-Oh por dios… -la primera lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla cuando comenzó a asentir y rápidamente se convirtió en una cascada, una lágrima tras otra, y luego risa… y luego silencio. _

_-¿Elena? _

_-¡SÍ! –gritó efusivamente y saltó a mis brazos besándome efusivamente- ¡Sí, Damon! ¡Si quiero!_

* * *

><p>Y ahora estoy aquí, en la misma iglesia en la que nos casamos luego de aquella propuesta que no salió como debería pero que de todos modos fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Pero ella no camina hacia mí vestida de blanco como aquella vez, no. Ahora estoy solo. Ahora no tengo su irritante vocecita hablándome todo el tiempo, interrumpiendo cada palabra que digo… Elena se ha ido. Arrancada de mi lado en un segundo, ida.<p>

No quiero hacerlo porque sé que no estoy listo, pero también sé que nunca lo estaré, así que camino hacia el ataúd marrón y me encuentro con mi mejor amigo. Ric me mira con sus ojos completamente rojos de tanto llorar y yo asiento. Inmediatamente estoy solo. Solo con el ataúd frente a mí y obligo a mis pies a caminar hacia ella.

No lloré en todo el día, intenté mostrarme fuerte, pero verla allí… simplemente es demasiado. Acaricio su rostro con cuidado, la textura es tan familiar pero la temperatura tan diferente que duele. Un cuchillo parece atravesar mi corazón cuando pienso que nunca más veré los músculos de su rostro contraerse para formar mi sonrisa favorita, que nunca más veré el brillo de sus ojos chocolate. Parece dormida, pero sé perfectamente que nunca va a despertar y se me parte el alma de solo pensar en cómo voy a regresar a casa sin ella.

Quiero abrir la boca para decirle algo, necesito hacerlo, pero no puedo lograr dejar salir las palabras. No sé qué decir, o qué hacer… jamás creí que tendría que enfrentarme a un momento como este. Creí que ella siempre estaría a mi lado, que ambos moriríamos juntos, viejos y felices. Esto simplemente estaba… mal.

-Damon, tienes que despedirte… La ceremonia casi termina, tenemos que ir al cementerio.

Es Caroline. Su mejor amiga, la novia de mi hermano. Cuando volteó a verla veo toda aquella alegría e hiperactividad que generalmente la caracterizaba casi extinta por completo. Caroline parece haber envejecido quince años en los últimos días.

-Lo siento –susurra mirándome con pena y se acerca conmigo al ataúd- Dios… parece que fuera a despertar en cualquier momento.

-Si… -asiendo conteniendo el nudo en la garganta.

-No puedo creerlo. Simplemente no puedo… El lunes vino a casa con los niños, le dije que iba a ser la madrina de Emily –solloza ella llevándose la mano a su vientre de seis meses de embarazo- ¡Ella estaba bien maldita sea!

-Dijo que le dolía la cabeza –admito recordando. Caroline y yo estamos abrazados, ambos viendo el cuerpo sin vida de Elena- Le leyó un cuento a Nina antes de dormir, Ian ya estaba dormido, como siempre... Todo era tan normal, Car…

-Lo sé… ¡Dios esto apesta!

Caroline me abrazó y se largó a llorar como una niña, un segundo después, Stefan estaba a mi lado para abrazarla y ella pasó a los brazos de su novio sin quejarse. Ric viene detrás de mi hermano y no hacen falta palabras para que nos abracemos al instante.

-No sé qué voy a hacer sin ella, colega –admito con la mandíbula temblando.

Y él no contesta. Porque no tiene nada que decir… porque ya no queda nada más por decir.

* * *

><p><em>-Ni se te ocurra dirigirme la palabra –amenazó al verme entrar en la sala. <em>

_-Bebé, lo siento… es que _

_-¡Dos horas, Damon! –gritó llena de furia, interrumpiéndome como siempre. _

_-Lo lamento, Ric me llamó y…_

_-¡Ya no somos niños, Damon! Estuve esperándote en el hospital, hace dos horas teníamos el turno para la ecografía… _

_-¿Decir que compré chocolates no va a ayudar cierto? _

_-No –soltó cruzándose de brazos sobre el sofá y yo no pude evitar sonreír. Lucía preciosa cuando estaba enojada. _

_No pude resistir el impulso de acercarme a ella. Al principio se resistió pero no tardó en aflojar sus músculos. Me miró seriamente, esa mirada que solía poner cuando tenía algo que decir, y tuve que dejar de besarla para poder escuchar que tenía para contar. _

_-Son dos –dijo simplemente. _

_-¿Qué? _

_-El bebé –se encogió de hombros llevando la mano a su vientre aún plano- Son dos. _

_Entonces la miré, nos miramos y ella sonrió. Yo abrí los ojos como platos sin poder creerlo y Elena se mordió el labio inferior como hacía siempre que quería contener la risa. _

_-¿Dos? _

_-Gemelos –confirmó ella besándome._

_-¡Gemelos! –repetí estrechándola en mis brazos- ¡Vamos a tener gemelos! _

_Supongo que mi felicidad disipó su enojo aquel día y, como tantas otras veces, terminamos riendo juntos. Ella iba a ser la madre de mis hijos, y no podía imaginarme un momento más feliz en toda mi vida._

* * *

><p>-¿De qué te ríes? –pregunta Ric, sentado a mi lado en el asiento de atrás del coche de Stefan, nos dirigimos hacia el cementerio.<p>

-Elena me hizo… feliz –admito encogiéndome de hombros- Supongo que no hay mucho más para decir.

-Sí que lo hizo –sonrió Ric- Creo que hasta llegué a quererla más a ella que a ti –se burla mi mejor amigo.

-Ella tenía ese efecto en las personas…

* * *

><p><em>-¡Feliz cumpleaños papá! –gritó Elena saltando en la cama junto a Ian y Nina que acababan de cumplir los dos años hacía un par de meses. <em>

_-Wow… -murmuré intentando abrir completamente los ojos- ¡Buen día! _

_-¡Papi, papi! _

_Elena rió con aquella risa de campanas al ver como ambos niños se abalanzaban sobre mí y pronto se les unió enredándonos a los cuatro en un abrazo inolvidable._

* * *

><p><em>-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor –sonrió ella besando mis labios. <em>

_-Gracias, bebé… Es el mejor cumpleaños. _

_-¡Papi, papi! –gritó Ian saltando en la cama- ¡Mami hizo un pastel! _

_-¡Era una sorpresa tonto! –gritó Nina golpeando suavemente a su hermano y el niño le sacó la lengua. _

_-¡Vengan aquí y denle a papi otro abrazo de feliz cumpleaños! _

_Y, como siempre, ellos corrieron a cumplir con las órdenes de Elena. Los niños se tiraron encima mío y yo los abracé inmediatamente. Elena nos observaba sonriente desde el marco de la puerta, todo en ella parecía anunciar que era feliz._

A diferencia de la ceremonia en la iglesia, no somos muchos en el cementerio. Solo los familiares y amigos más cercanos. Todos nos acercamos al ataúd y sin demasiados preámbulos, una mujer vestida con un trajecito negro comienza a leer una pequeña dedicatoria a la que no le presto demasiada atención. Todos lloramos mientras el cajón desciende en la tierra y, finalmente, ha terminado.

Después de tres días en el infierno a causa de un derrame cerebral que nadie se esperaba, Elena está oficialmente enterrada. Todos se alejan probablemente para dejarme un rato a solas. Ni siquiera sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando unos pasos me distraen.

-¿Caroline? –pregunto mirándola confuso.

-Esto es tuyo –dice entregándome una caja de zapatos de color blanco- Lo lamento mucho, Damon…

Pero yo ya no la estoy escuchando. En la tapa de la caja solo hay un par de palabras escritas.

**Para Damon: Abrir en caso de que me vaya muy pronto.  
>-Elena.<strong>

Ni siquiera espero a salir del cementerio. Me siento en la hierba y abro la caja inmediatamente y me sorprendo de encontrar una enorme pila de fotografías que nunca vi. Ya ni siquiera me doy cuenta en qué punto dejé de llorar. Hay imágenes de miles de momentos, fotos que nunca supe que Elena tenía.

La primera es de nosotros dos en la fiesta de año nuevo de mi padre, el día que nos conocimos. Elena está usando la chaqueta azul de mi traje y sostiene sus zapatos en una mano, uno de ellos con un tacón roto, y ambos sonreímos mirando a los ojos del otro. Mi camisa está manchada con champagne rosado, al igual que su impecable vestido blanco.

La siguiente imagen es de nuestras manos entrelazadas sobre la arena, inconfundiblemente en nuestra primera cita.

Otra de nosotros dos besándonos bajo una lluvia de arroz en nuestra boda.

Pierdo la cuenta de las imágenes, perdido en los recuerdos: nuestra luna de miel en la toscana italiana, ambos sosteniendo las cajas de la mudanza frente a nuestra casa, riendo alegremente. Ella leyendo en voz alta en el sofá de la casa de mi padre, mientras yo la escucho con los ojos cerrados recostado en sus piernas. Elena sonriendo mientras yo la abrazo desde atrás acariciando su vientre que comenzaba a hincharse por el embarazo. Los dos juntos en la playa, dos meses antes de que los gemelos nacieran. Una fotografía mía durmiendo con Ian y Nina recién nacidos acurrucados en mi pecho. Nosotros dos sosteniendo a nuestros hijos frente al enorme pastel de su primer cumpleaños. Los cuatro en la nieve, enredados en un abrazo frente a la casa decorada con luces de navidad. Elena en la cama junto a los niños, sonriendo frente a un desayuno sorpresa por el día de los enamorados. Nosotros dos celebrando nuestro aniversario en una feria del pueblo, riendo junto a la rueda de la fortuna. Nina de tres años cocinando con Elena mientras Ian está sentado en mis brazos sobre la encimera, muy interesado en la crema que su hermana revuelve. Los cuatro disfrazados de piratas para el último halloween, los niños abriendo los regalos de navidad conmigo junto al árbol. Nosotros besándonos bajo el muérdago con los niños abrazando nuestras piernas. Elena y yo, durmiendo abrazados bajo un árbol en el parque.  
>Los momentos llueven ante mis ojos y de repente estoy de vuelta al principio, observándonos reír el día que nos conocimos.<p>

Con las manos temblando, abro la carta escrita con su bella caligrafía y su perfume me inunda. De alguna manera, siento que está junto a mí susurrando las palabras que quería decirme.

_Damon: _

_Aquí estoy, interrumpiéndote por última vez… ¿Puedes creer que hayamos hecho todo eso juntos Damon? Tuve una vida maravillosa contigo.  
>Estoy escribiendo esto mientras duermes, ni siquiera sé porqué… espero que no tengas que leerlo pronto, que no tengas que leerlo nunca, pero sí es así quiero decirte algunas cosas.<br>Número 1: Te amo.  
>Número 2: Quizás ya lo sepas, pero me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo, convertiste mi vida en algo mejor que un sueño.<br>Número 3: Eres el mejor padre que he conocido, sé que harás de Ian y Nina un par de personitas maravillosas. Ellos te adoran. Por favor, cuídalos para siempre…  
>Número 4: Nunca voy a dejar de amarte, Damon Salvatore.<br>Número 5: Cada momento juntos, fue el mejor momento de mi vida. _

_Hice una lista, porque así es más sencillo decirte las cosas que no quiero que olvides.  
>Ahora presta mucha atención, si tuve que irme probablemente haya habido una buena razón, no quiero que sufras, quiero que seas feliz con los niños por muchísimos años, yo los espero al fin del camino, siempre.<br>Hay una fotografía que no tengo. Una imagen que quiero que recuerdes, porque quiero que me recuerdes así… La noche de nuestro primer aniversario, cenamos en un pequeño restaurante frente a la playa y luego salimos a caminar por la costa, tenías una botella de champagne rosado porque sabes que me encanta… Todo parecía perfecto, hasta que abriste la botella y te las arreglaste para golpearme con el corcho justo en la frente. No puedo recordar ese momento sin reír. Ahí estábamos, de nuevo mojados con champagne, yo con un moretón en la frente y riendo abrazados… ¿Lo recordarás por mí? ¿Recordarás lo feliz que era y el maravilloso sonido de nuestras risas? _

_Te amo, siempre. _

_Elena. _

Y allí está de nuevo. Elena haciéndome reír. Y la recuerdo, la recuerdo cubierta de champagne riendo mientras lleva una mano a su frente, recuerdo mis brazos rodeándola y nuestras risas en medio de besos bajo las estrellas.

-Sí Elena… siempre lo voy a recordar –sonrío mirando hacia arriba y casi puedo sentirla sonreírme con verdadera alegría y paz en su rostro- Siempre. 


End file.
